Forum:Lanna Elena Mendez and Sam Dreath's Wedding
Welcome to Lanna Elena Mendez and Sam Dreath's Wedding!! Those who are coming (All Cabins are Welcome) #Lanna Elena Mendez (bride) #Sam Dreath (groom) #June Chase #Hannah Noble #Ellie Harding #Evangeline Hartland #Éponine Watson (Maid of Honor) #Danica Watson (Flower Girl) #Hathor #Osiris #Bast #Comet Moray (Best Man) Roleplaying Part 1: Lanna getting ready Lanna: getting ready and have her bride gown on. Hathor: *enters and claps her hands* ''Good Good! However, dont you need a bouquet? ''*a bouquet appears in Hathor's hands and she gives it to Lanna* Lanna: Thanks. Bast: Looks Annoy and disapprove. Hathor: *chuckles and puts her arm around Bast's shoulder* ''Bast, Bast, Bast. Stop worrying. ''*she starts speaking in rapid french, which Bast can understand but Lanna can't* ''The girl's in my territory now. She left your protection and entered mine when she fell in love. *smiles at bast and turns to Lanna* How about we start now? I do belive everything is ready. ''Lanna: Yes, now. Hathor: great, let's get started. Hannah will help you get to your place. Hannah? Hannah: *pokes her head in the door* I'm right here, mother. Have been the entire time you were in there. Hathor: Great darling. Let's go. Hannah takes Lanna to the porch while Hathor takes Bast and goes into the audience Éponine: She follows them, holding Danica's hand. She smiles at Lanna ''"Oh, I forgot something" ''She runs inside, and comes out quickly ''"Your dress is new. You're shoes are old. But you forgot the borrowed and blue parts. Here's my blue necklace, it always brings me luck" ''She smiles, and puts it around Lanna's neck, whilst Danica claps. Lanna: Thank you Eponine. Éponine: She smiles ''"Where would you be without me?" ''Lanna: I dunno, Mom seems not happy about me marrying Sam. Éponine: She rolls her eyes ''"Mum, she's gonna be happy with Sam. Wish I had a guy too." ''She sighs, then shrugs ''"Oh well, I shouldn't talk about this stuff on my sisters wedding day!" ''She smiles ''"Me and Danica are so happy for you" Lanna: I can't wait. ''Danica: ''"Oh, Aunty? I have something too!" ''She takes a little kitten pin, and attacthes it to the front of Lanna's dress. She smiles '' ''Lanna: Thank you Danica. Danica: She smiles ''"Can I do a little song for you and Sam?" Lanna: Yes you can. Part 2: Sam getting ready '''Sam:' Is trying to do up his tie but can't because he's so nervous Stupid tie! Comet: He walks in feeling uncomfortable in his Tux Do I have to wear this monkey suit? It feels so tacky mate. Sam: He finishes his Tie and glares at Comet Come on Comet, you just need to wear that thing for today and then you can burn it if you wish. Comet: laughs and pats Sam's back It's a deal. So how are you feeling about all this? Sam: He gulps and looks at himself in the mirror Should I really be doing this? I mean, I am really freaking out! Comet: He slaps Sam Do you love Lanna? Sam: Yes. Comet: Do you want to marry her? Sam: Yes Comet: Do you want to have family with her? Sam: blushes deeply and nods Comet: nods Then you are ready.